Hellfire
by Ishvallan
Summary: One last chance to prevent the Straw Hat crew from reaching Raftel and blowing the stability of the World Government to pieces. Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures.
1. Chapter 1

A meeting between the five Gorosei and Fleet Admiral Sengoku had been arranged in their meeting place of Marijoise. Many serious issues had been addressed. The fall of the balance of the Yonkou, the ever weakening ties to the Shichibukai, defections from the Marines, even the secession of nations from the allied World Government. All related to one massive central problem.

"Fleet Admiral, this is unacceptable. Reports indicate that Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew now have uncovered the secrets of at least three of the so called Road Poneglyphs. We cannot afford for them to find the last. His pledged fleet grows stronger by the week and it seems only a matter of time before the last one is found. We were fortunate that the Roger Pirates did nothing with the information to be revealed about that time, but with the Demon Child Nico Robin in their company, and being the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, we have no reason to believe we will be so fortunate a second time."

"Understood, we will implement extreme measures to apprehend the Mugiwara crew before they can cause more national destabilization. They have disrupted the ruling parties of no less than three attending nations of Reverie, and many more show inclinations of supporting him on a personal level. Justice cannot allow him and his fleet to continue running wild." The Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki, stood resolute having already determined his course of action to solve the

"What is your plan to deal with this matter, Sakazuki?"

"We will require access to the Buster Call."

"And what is the target?"

"His supporters. Everyone Mugiwara has come into contact with and shown support for him and his crew. We have traced his line from East Blue, through his path in Grand Line. We know every island he has been spotted on. We will strike each, one by one until he surrenders."

"And your starting location?"

"Alubarna. They were the first large nation to walk away at Reverie due to Mugiwara's intervention with Crocodile's attempted coup with his criminal organization. We have intelligence that Princess Nefertari Vivi considers herself a member of the crew, and with King Nefertari Cobra in failing health, it could be problematic if she assumes control of such an influential nation with support for this pirate threat."

"Are we sure we're ready to resort to these tactics? The details of that century cannot come to light or the world will be shaken to its foundations and all political ties could be torn asunder, but are we willing to begin mass destruction of former and current allied nations? There is certainly no justification we can give which will not raise suspicion of our motives and encourage further nations to leave the World Government's allegiance."

"I see no other choice, sir. Limited as my information on the void is, if it will be as impactful as you say, that information cannot be in the hands of any pirate. Our attempts to resurrect and gain control over the ancient weapons have failed due to the Mugiwara crew. They have reduced confidence in the Marines to protect the nations of the World Government. Spin whatever tale you need to convince your people that the attacks are justified. My orders from you as they stand are to ensure Mugiwara does not reach that final island and reveal its secrets. With his Grand Fleet protecting his progress, we are unable to perform any direct assault and will likely suffer unaffordable casualties to do so. I believe this method is the only one which will draw him and his crew out into our hands. Much like Shirohige, he will be unwilling to allow an attack on his allies to go unanswered."

"Why not start smaller? His home village, one of his Crew's, Fishman Island? Escalate if necessary, but to start out with such a large nation seems an unnecessary risk"

"With all respect, it must be Alubarna. We must be clear to all that treason against the World Government and consorting with pirates will not be tolerated. We must not allow whole nations to fall to lawlessness support of such criminals or the World and the Marines will maintain no security or control. It will make the most impact to leaders of other nations that revolution will not be treated with passiveness."

"We will confer on this plan and give you our answer shortly, Fleet Admiral."

The five old men entered a private room in their operating building while Sakazuki waited impatiently for them to return.

After several minutes, the Gorosei returned.

"We have decided to grant you your request for access to the Buster Call to be used against the nation of Alubarna under a few conditions we deem reasonable. Firstly, a contact must be made to Mugiwara to express what will happen, and you must receive irrefutable confirmation that he has denied your offer to come peacefully to spare the victims. Secondly, Alubarna will not be the first target. The first target will instead be a complete arrest of the entirety of the homelands of the Mugiwara crew. This entails from the east blue: Foosha Village, Shimotsuki Village, Cocoyashi Village, Syrup Village, and the floating restaurant Baratie. From Grand Line: the entire city of Water 7. We begin with a nonviolent aggression for consorting with Pirates. Only after this failure to protect their loved ones can we justify an open Buster Call on any nation, but we will grant you the permission to eliminate the desert nation under those exact circumstances."

"Very well. These terms are agreeable. I will find a method to inform the crew of our intentions and receive his answer. With your blessings, I will be on my way to begin preparations."

The fleet admiral bowed with customary action but a keen eye would notice his lack of respect for these men, but he was stopped before making his exit.

"We still have a few more questions. In his short time on the sea, Mugiwara has also made very troublesome connections to current and former Shichibukai. We need to make a determination of what to do with the entire set of positions. Every single member of the Shichibukai in recent years, save for Weevil, has had personal interactions with their crew. Whether as allies or enemies, they have all become contaminated. They are no longer the reliable threat to piracy they were intended to be. What do you recommend? It may be easier to imprison all active Shichibukai quietly if this first contact fails before news reaches the world of our intentions."

"Unfortunately the methods to capture a Shichibukai are not as simple as performing a Buster Call. Only Kuja could be reached by ships. The remaining Shichibukai, current and past, have either been eliminated or are out on the seas at their own discretion, making them far harder to trace. Nigh impossible for some should they catch wind that they are being hunted. We could be setting up a war to rival Shirohige if we enrage the Shichibukai, the rebelling nations, and the Mugiwara Grand Fleet. And with the Shichibukai likely to oppose us in that war, we may lack the ability to succeed as we have before. At this time, it may be best to allow operation of their numbers as normal and ensure the allegiances of those who remain under their agreement. Should it come to open warfare, we will need their strength as tools rather than opposition."

"Very well. We will have more to discuss as the situation develops. Until then, you have your plans and your orders."

The men in the room all went their separate ways.

"Do you think he will respond to our threats?"

"No. The only place we have to put them is Impel Down, and he has grown immeasurably more powerful since he orchestrated the mass escape several years ago. It would be an insult to his amassed might to expect the prison to be a viable threat."

"So we are left with destroying nations in hopes that will draw him out?"

"It seems it is our only option. Time has shown us that young man will respond to nothing other than threats to those he cares for. If we cannot target his crew directly, we will have to take such drastic measures."

"May mercy be on all of us for what we must allow to happen to the people of this world."


	2. Chapter 2

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki sat at his desk aboard his war ship, not far from the coast of Alubarna along with many other war ships, preparing for a call from none other than Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy. He had sent several of a special Den Den Mushi which would connect directly to his office and that of the Gorosei. Strict orders had been given, make contact with the Straw Hats, only Luffy was to make the call. No other contact was to be made. He had sent ships into the new world each headed by a Full, Vice, or Rear Admiral. The greatest military force the Marines had to offer, all out on 1 mission- contact one of the greatest threats to world peace and inform him that he was to surrender himself and his full crew for execution, or risk the imprisonment or potentially even death of everyone they have ever held dear to them.

There were several exceptions to the list of officers sent. The ones ordered on the mission had been hand picked by Sakazuki himself for having no previous affiliation to the Straw Hats. The people sent elsewhere in the world, to the islands in threat of mass incarceration should- no, when- the crew decline, were equally hand picked for their devotion to the World Government and for a desire for revenge against the Straw Hats- the former members of CP9, with Rob Lucci himself sent to capture Water 7 at his own request. Each member was escorted by a small army of Pacifista to aid in the mass arrests. This mission was declared Top Secret, no ship was to communicate to any other for the duration of the mission. The plans of the arrests had not been exposed to the people carrying out the mission, and especially not word of the use of the Buster Call. This was all far too delicate. He feared what many of the Marines might do if they were aware of what was about to occur. At the very least, resignations were inevitable once the plans moved forward, but by controlling the number of people aware of the details, he could limit the Marines' own reactions to the plot.

Impatiently awaiting the call, he rose from his desk and walked to the grand fireplace in his office. On a couch at one side of the room sat Admiral Borsalino, known better as Kizaru, the only member of the upper ranks he trusted with his plan.

"Borsolino. You know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud."

"As you should be."

"You know our cause is so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious criminals of the world."

"As it should be."

"Then tell me, Admiral, why they stray from innocence. Why good people fall into these wicked ways."

"I do not know."

"I see it. It pains me. This tendency towards piracy. Anger blazes in me out of all control."

"As shows in your Justice." Kizaru nodded.

"Like fire. Hellfire. This fire in my skin." He ignited his arms with his magma. "This burning desire, to purge those guilty of their sin."

He pounded the stone of the wall, melting the rocks and mortar, but seeming to cause the seated admiral no alarm.

"It's not our fault. We're not to blame. It is the Straw Hats, their rebellion set this flame. It's not my fault we must use such plans to catch this devil masquerading as a man."

The Fleet Admiral walked back to his desk.

"Stand with me, Kizaru. Don't stray from Absolute Justice. Don't let the events soon to pass distort your soul."

"What do you mean?" The Admiral looked up slowly with a curious look on his face. Perhaps he did not know the whole plan.

"We must destroy Mugiwara, he must feel Justice's wrath, and he must fall at my hands, and mine alone."

::belluh belluh belluh belluh:: The lone Den Den Mushi on his desk began to ring, the one only to be called by Straw Hat.

"No deal. Your plan failed before it even got underway." The young pirate said in his most serious voice.

"What?" The Admiral filled with fear and rage.

"Everyone you planned to target. Our homes. The Kingdoms. Even your shichibukai. Everyone is out of your grasp. If you want to declare war, declare it on me. We're ready to fight. You're too late. We found it. It was all there, in that place."

"But how? Nevermind! You'll surrender to me even if I have to destroy all the world!"

His magma hands melted the responder snail, severing the connection.

"Hellfire! Dark Fire! Now Straw Hat, it's your turn! Your death or their pyres. You'll die or all will BURN!"

His body exploded with magma in his rage. Kizaru managed to use his power to speed out of harm's way just in time to evade the burst. Something had just gone very very wrong, and for once he wasn't sure the Marines were on the right side of Justice.

"God have mercy on me"

He picked up the Golden Den Den Mushi on his desk.

"God have mercy on them"

He pressed the button to signal his war ships. The Buster Call commenced. Things were better this way, there would be no casualties to regret, only desolation which no traitor to the World could ever return to.

"But you will be mine or you-"

He pressed the button again. Another set of ships secretly stationed at Fishman Island were signaled to fire.

"Will"- another press. Ships surrounding Kujo activated their weapons.

"BURN!" - repeated presses.

Drum, Dressrosa, Wano, Elbaf, Zou, every nation and island the Straw Hats had any loose affiliation with over the years was simultaneously erased. The globe shook with the combined power of destruction. Then all went quiet.


End file.
